


Can't Let Those Nargles Have Their Way

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "I think the nargle is crawling across your lips. Let me get it for you."





	Can't Let Those Nargles Have Their Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“I think the nargle is crawling across your lips. Let me get it for you.”

“The nar—” Hermione was interrupted by the sudden, but gentle press of Luna’s lips against her own. She hadn’t really had time to process her words, but that would not have been anywhere near her expectations.

“Oh dear,” Luna said, upon pulling back, her cheeks a touch pink, her attention fixed on Hermione’s lips.

Hermione felt her own face was a tad overheated too. That hadn’t been entirely unpleasant.

“You missed it?” she asked, feeling more breathless than a simple peck on the lips warranted. “You best try again. Can’t let those nargles have their way.”

Luna’s face brightened, and then she was leaning forward again.


End file.
